


To Keep This Dream In Me

by Bittodeath



Series: There's a night and a fading hope [3]
Category: Star Wars: The Clone Wars (2008) - All Media Types
Genre: Angst, Gen, Giving Birth, Hopeful Ending, Hurt/Comfort, Omega Verse, Pregnancy, Sad
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:00:34
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,063
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27668560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bittodeath/pseuds/Bittodeath
Summary: Crossbones managed to hide his pregnancy from everyone, his mate included. Now, though, it's time to give birth to his little one, knowing he's signing his own death warrant doing so, and with none of the comforts needed.
Relationships: CT-8672 | Crossbones & CC-2224 | Cody, CT-8672 | Crossbones/Wooley
Series: There's a night and a fading hope [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1997248
Comments: 19
Kudos: 77





	To Keep This Dream In Me

**Author's Note:**

> I had planned to write this story in order, from the setting, through Cross's pregnancy, and to this, but this scene kept bearing on my mind so here it is.
> 
> Title from "Losing Your Memory" by Ryan Star

It happens on a three-days hyperspace travel. Crossbones figures he should have known it would happen there, in the middle of nowhere, with only darkness around. With only them. He should have guessed it wouldn't happen during leave on Coruscant, or even on any planet they might have some time off on. He should have known. In a way, he did.

It starts in the middle of the night cycle, while he lays awake and wondering at the future, curled in the very thin blanket a _vod_ pilfered for him. He has the Guard to thanks for that - they find things, and one of the boys noticed how drawn out and pale he looked. He gave him the blanket he'd found, that he had meant to take to his own nest. He gave him one of the small comforts they have in their too meagre nests. Crossbones is eternally grateful.

He probably won't see that brother again - he never held illusions. The Jedi would protect his child, but him? He's Kaminoan property. They'll have him slated for decommission the moment- His breath hitches. Well. It's only a matter of hours now.

He sits up carefully, doing his best not to wake Wooley, who is snoring the night away, and rests a hand under his belly. It rounded only slightly, and he hasn't allowed Wooley to mount him in months. He hasn't noticed.

"Shh", he whispers. "We'll be alright, _ad'ika_. I know, it's scary, but we'll be alright."

He stands up, draping the blanket over his shoulders, and quietly gathers the shredded blacks he has accumulated for his nest. His nest should be in a safe, warm space, and he should have pack omegas surrounding him. Well, that how it would be if he were a nat-born.

He's not a nat-born, his nest will be miserable and he feels desperately alone already. His back is killing him, and he's not looking forward to the pain settling in. At least, his water hasn't broken yet. He breathes in deep. Everything will be fine. It must be.

He can move quite sneakily, for a medic, when needed. He had to learn, when he doesn't want to wake the ones in the med bay. He's not exactly light on his feet, not any longer, but he's quiet. His instincts are ringing, sharp and clear, urging him to find a warm, safe cranny to put his nest. His feet take him down to the machinery, where the heat can be stifling. There, it is even easier to evade the rounds, between the pipes and everything. The sounds of the engines will cover any he should make - he can handle pain, but he's not sure he can handle that one quietly. The pain of the contractions will only increase, and they're already painful enough.

His water breaks as he's sneaking around - it makes a crashing sound he didn't expect, but the heat might evaporate it quickly enough. He sneaks faster - being found now would be disastrous.

He finds a nook behind a large pipe, tucked away, just big enough for him and his nest. Perfect. Crawling into it is a feat in itself, and he arranges what he has into a mimicry of a nest. The blanket, he folds carefully and sets aside. It is thin, yes, but it is soft and it smells like him and Wooley. It'll be perfect to wrap his baby in, once he's there. It shouldn't be too long, now. Hours. He can make it.

"What is that?"

He hadn't realized sounds echoed that much, in the lulls of quiet between two roars of the engines. He'll have to be careful. He doesn't hear the rest, drown out by the noise. The contractions are getting closer now, and more painful. He doesn't know how much time passed - his armour is still by his bunk, he has no way to look at the time. A few hours, at least. It's hot in there and his skin is slick with sweat - it's a good thing, better the hot than the cold. Outer space is deadly cold, and his child will be leaving his own warmth. He'll be cold enough already.

The pain finally really sets in and he grunts, peeling his half-shredded blacks off. He misses the pack that should be by his side, massaging his back and holding him, helping his baby go down. The little one weighs heavy on his hips now, and he shifts to his knees, bearing down and praying to the Force and whatever gods will listen to him to help him with this. It shouldn't be long, now, it sh-

He savagely bites off a cry, sobbing with the pain, and presses a trembling hand to his belly. Tries to regulate his breathing, but it's coming out strained and panicked. He sobs again, bearing down once more, and asking his little one to hurry up.

"Did you hear that?"

"No, _vod_ , I heard nothing. What's with you tonight?"

"I heard something", Two-Seven insists.

"We're in hyperspace, there's always something creaking. Get moving."

The scent hits Crossbones and he breathes in deeply. Omega. Not pack, but fellow Omega, attentive. One of the shinies on patrol has taken his helmet off, and his scent is spreading around. It also means he'll be able to smell him. He doesn't hear anything else, as the engines roars again and this time, he isn't able to keep his cry in.

"-swear I heard- Oh. Oh fuck fuck _fuck_ "

Crossbones snarls even as pain bends him in half again. He's in no position to get away, in no position to flee. He's not crowning yet but he can't damn move and he's trapped in his nest and-

"Shhh, shhh, it's alright", his fellow Omega soothes, familiar dark eyes looking back at him, painfully young. "I'm here to help. Let me help, please."

He snarls again, as loud as he can, but it's broken by a wail and he bears down again.

"I called the med bay, they're sending someone", a voice says through a vocoder. "And- And the commander."

"It could have waited!" the shiny screams back, before wedging himself between the big pipe and the ground to get closer to the nest. "It's okay, _vod_. I'm here to help. Let me help."

Two-Seven's scent is soft and warm, deceptively calm and soothing, but it does the work either way, and Crossbones lets him crawl closer. Lets him spread his gauntleted fingers over the small of his back, and low over his belly.

"You're doing good", he says. "Breathe deeply, follow my lead. Good, good."

"Oh karking hell", a voice Crossbones knows all too well says. "Cross! Hang on, I'm coming."

Crossbones relaxes slightly at the familiar, delicate scent of the Beta. Trashfire is a medic, he can help. He knows he can - even though he's doing fine, and no one can really do this in his stead. His little nest is getting rather crowded, but he immediately pulls Trashfire closer.

"Of all the stupid- Shit, I was so blind, I should have noticed! I'm sorry, Cross. I'm sorry. Now breathe, dee-"

"WHAT IN ALL SEVEN CORELLIAN HELLS IS GOING- on? Oh", Cody gulps, taking the situation in. "Trash, what do you need?"

"Stop fucking yelling, that would be a good start!" the Beta bites back, "and get your ass over here!"

"I'm-"

"You're an omega, and you're his pack, _get over here_ ", the medic snarls again.

Being quiet is no use now and Crossbones lets himself sob and cry, his body trembling - he won't be able to do this much longer. But Cody crawls into his little nest and he smells safe, he smells like pack, and he scents him, rubbing their jaws together.

"You can do it", the Commander whispers gently. "I know you can. You're a fighter, aren't you?"

"Just like thaaaat", Trashfire soothes. "You're crowning, Cross", he says. "Just a little more and the little one will be there."

With Cody scenting him and the young Omega doing his best to soothe him, the last minutes feel easier. Or maybe it is simply that the hardest part is passed.

"You're there, you're there", Trashfire says almost reverently, and-

A cry breaks the air.

Crossbones slumps and Cody catches him, manoeuvring him into sitting against the hard plastoid of his armour.

"The blanket", Crossbones breathes, and Cody nods and grabs it, holding it ready.

Trashfire is holding a wailing, red _something_ that is intent on making its presence known. The medic also has an air of pure terror on his face, but then-

Then he's laying Crossbones's baby in his arms, and Crossbones feels himself chuckling at the sight. He's so _small_ , his tiny fingers already curled into fists, dark wet curls covering his head already. And clear blue eyes that look back at him and the baby stops crying. He's absolutely perfect - all five toes and all five fingers, a cute little nose and a hilariously grumpy expression, like he was better where he was before.

"Hello", Crossbones says, and he wants to cry and to laugh all at once.

He'll never do anything better than this, better than the baby he bore. Better than Wooley's baby.

Trashfire is gentle bundling his son up in the blanket and Crossbones straightens up, feeling panic rise.

"Let me- Let me say goodbye", he pleads. "Please. Let me tell him goodbye."

"Of course", Trashfire says softly, and places his baby back in his arms.

Cody is trembling around him and Crossbones is pretty sure those are sobs, but he says nothing. Only holds him tighter, like he could make him crawl up into his armour and protect him there.

Crossbones takes a long, good look at his son. Tucks every detail in his heart, to give himself strength for when the time comes.

"Everything will be fine", he promises. "Everything will be fine for you."

He peels himself away from Cody, and lays his son in his arms with trembling fingers. His hands never shake, and yet, he can't seem to be able to stop them.

"You take care of him", he says viciously. "You take care of him, Cody."

Cody tucks his son against his chest plate, and nods sharply - his face is wet with tears.

"I will", he promises. "He'll be safe, _vod_. I swear it."

Crossbones inhales sharply, and pulls his blacks back on. There is Two-Seven's companion waiting on the other side of the pipe, an Alpha who still has his helmet on. Crossbones his thankful for that.

Then, he hears thundering feet, and Wooley skids into view. He's only wearing his blacks and his boots, and he looks dishevelled.

"Cross! I heard- I-"

His eyes fall on the bundle in Cody's arms, and widen. He looks back at Crossbones.

"Cross?"

Crossbones pads up to him and presses their foreheads together.

"I'm sorry", he whispers. "I'm sorry, love. I couldn't- He's perfect", he breathes.

He pulls away before he can break. It is painful enough as it is. He knows what will happen - it's not like the longnecks haven't been waiting for an occasion to get rid of him, with his mutation. They'll be glad to sweep him under the rug.

"Can someone please tell me what is going on here? The Force is broiling like-"

General Kenobi pauses at the scene before his eyes. At his CMO standing in between two troopers, and his Commander holding a new-born against him.

"I see", he says. "Trashfire, take Crossbones to the med bay and make sure he receives all treatments needed."

"Yes, sir", Trashfire replies with a sharp salute.

The General is an Alpha - he doesn't even try to take the baby from Cody's arms. He knows that, Jedi or not, the present Omegas would tear him to shreds for this.

"And it seems the little one will need to be tended to, too", he finally says. "Why don't you take him there, Wooley? Commander", he adds. "Open a line of communication with the Temple, and set our course for Naboo."

"Sir-"

"Now", the General insists, sharply.

His hand presses against Crossbones' shoulder, and Crossbones breathes in sharply.

He had never been so grateful for his Jedi general before.

He thanks the Force, and all the gods he prayed to, for General Kenobi.

For once, it seems the Force was with him.


End file.
